d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Sayre
Doctor Robin Sayre understands human-plus physiology, genetics, and biochemistry better than anyone alive. While quiet, Sayre appears to many as a perfectly pleasant man, but he freely admits that this is an elaborate show for those around him, and that he doesn't seem to feel anything remotely human. He is a man with a vast, terrible hunger for knowledge, and has been willing to commit truly gruesome acts in the name of learning. He is currently in the custody (and employ) of A.E.G.I.S.. Early History Sayre's life before he was recruited into A.E.G.I.S. is very unclear, and there are several conflicting accounts, each with some degree of evidence to back them up. None of these accounts can be confirmed or denied: * Robin and Michael: In a report submitted by one A.E.G.I.S. agent, Sayre claimed that he was actually the younger brother of the original Robin Sayre, and had been believed to be profoundly autistic by his parents. But after stumbling upon an anatomy textbook, the young Michael Sayre was intrigued enough to drug his parents and kill them both while attempting a heart transplant (Sayre would later bemoan his lack of understanding of tissue rejection in the failure of this early experiment). While in a mental health hospital, the young Michael Sayre dove into his newfound fascination with the human body, and several other patients disappeared during his time there (though their disappearances were never conclusively linked to Sayre). After his release from the hospital, Sayre claims that he found his older brother Robin working as a brilliant physiologist in Rhode Island. He killed his brother and replaced him, taking his name, and when A.E.G.I.S. came looking to recruit the elder Sayre brother, he deceived them into thinking he was Robin, not Michael. * The Boy and the Butcher: In a separate account reported several years earlier, Sayre claimed that he was the son of a poor janitor at a prison in Alabama, who never had any formal schooling. At that prison, a truly monstrous surgeon called "the Butcher" in local papers was incarcerated. The Butcher had been sent to prison for stealing organs from patients under his knife, and even sabotaging the health of patients to create excuses to perform more surgeries later on, to harvest more and more organs. The Butcher educated young Sayre, sparking his curiosity, eventually joining the Butcher in secret to disect small animals. Sayre also claims that he and the Butcher performed a dissection on another prisoner, who authorities believe had escaped prison and was never heard from again. Sayre would eventually overtake his teacher, as the Butcher and the janitor Sayre claimed as his father were found dissected in the morgue. Sayre was never seen again in Alabama, and found his way to Rhode Island, where he became the brilliant physiologist who would later be recruited by A.E.G.I.S. * Unknowable Secrets: In a third report, submitted most recently, Sayre claimed that he had been born and raised in Oregon, and had led a normal life until he discovered a device discarded by Travelers which apparently imparted unto him medical knowledge far beyond the understanding of modern physicians. He claimed, however, that the device was damaged, and it left him hungry for more and more knowledge, driving Sayre to kidnap and experiment on his playmates and others in his neighborhood. Sayre would eventually drift across the country, performing grotesque vivisections to enhance his knowledge. He went so far as to claim responsibility for the disappearance of three college freshmen in Indiana in the early 1990s, and eventually found his way to working as a physiologist in Rhode Island, where he would be recruited by A.E.G.I.S. Working With A.E.G.I.S. Sayre's aptitude for working on subjects with human+ abilities was uncanny, and even more surprising was the seeming ease with which he could reverse-engineer Traveler technology. Sayre was widely considered a rising star at A.E.G.I.S., advancing the understanding of human+ physiology, genetics and biochemistry by leaps and bounds. Many who worked for extended periods of time with Sayre found him to be disconcerting at best, and deeply disturbed at worse, but the quality of his work spoke for itself. He was reprimanded on occasion for especially inhumane experiments. Few suspected that those seemingly awful experiments were only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Sayre had opened a small lab in secret in Arcadia City, where he performed horrific vivisections on subjects, among other grotesque and often lethal tests. A.E.G.I.S. agents followed the trail of disappearances for months before they finally led back to Sayre, who was rather nonplussed by the whole affair. Sayre was immediately transfered to a secure room and placed under house arrest. For the past three years, Doctor Sayre has not been permitted to leave the room, but it must be noted that he has still been supremely cooperative and helpful to A.E.G.I.S. in any number of operations. The current Director of A.E.G.I.S. has stated several times that he would sooner see Sayre shot in the head, but has been forced to acknowledge that there is currently no way to replace the twisted Doctor Sayre. Since his incarceration, Sayre has been largely cooperative, and has made no overt attempts to escape, but A.E.G.I.S. refuses to relax his security even for an instant. The suicide rate of agents who have been assigned to guard Sayre's holding cell is much higher than the A.E.G.I.S. average, which has raised concerns, and led the Service to make it illegal to speak to Sayre without express permission from the Director. The Future? Sayre nonchalantly claims that he only remains in A.E.G.I.S.' custody because it amuses him, and when he chooses to break free, he'll simply do so and continue his work. Several agents have filed reports urging the Director to just have Sayre executed, but as yet, he remains valuable to the Service. Category:Paradox NPCs